What Happens in The Mansion Stays in The Mansion
by masterofallobliviouslife612
Summary: Follow what happens around the Smash Mansion by two particular smashers R
1. Look Who the Kirby Dragged in

**I thought of a good story so I just had to post it so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Nintendo characters, Cause if I did some people would not be in brawl. - glares at Olimar -**

**R&R**

**Chapter 1: Look Who the Kirby Dragged in**

I sat in what appeared to be some auditorium. There were a whole bunch of chairs and at the front of the room was a stage.

I sat at the front, being a newcomer, I had to.

_Why did I let Kirby drag me here _I said in my head.

I let out a deep sigh. Thankfully the two next two me didn't notice. One reason being the person to my right was some wolf-humanoid cross thing. Whom was busy talking to a man with a bandana, and the other was a blue hedgehog that was busy looking around at everyone.

Then all the sudden this big oversized disembodied hand floats in from behind the curtains on the stage.

"Hello and welcome all veterans and newcomers!" the hand somehow announced over the crowd.

"I am, as most of all of you know, Master Hand." He says... somehow.

" I am going to make this simple and to the point" he says " You have all been invited to the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament."

"I have put all other info, a map of the mansion, and whom your roommates are in the pamphlets outside this room." he stated then disappeared through the curtains.

Everyone filed out of the place at the same time. All mainly grabbing the pamphlets and there stuff then proceeding down the halls.

I walked toward the place were he pamphlets were. I passed two girls in dresses, what looked like a robot. a somewhat taller looking robot, a little yellow rat, some blue dog thing, an angel, a bird humanoid thing, a short boy with cat like eyes, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

I grabbed one, after making my brief observation, and looked at it. I skipped the rules and went to the room list.

Room 276

**Meta Knight**

**Marth**

**Ike**

"hmm" I say to myself. I grab my luggage, Mainly masks, swords, armor, and capes, and start walking. As I was walking, I passed a mirror. I sorta checked myself in it due to the fact everyone was kind of looking at me a lot. I didn't see anything wrong, I was still short, spherical, and had a mask on. But then I noticed why.

_Oh.. it must be because I look like that ball-o-goo that dragged me here_

I sighed and walked on down the hall.

"273.. 274... 275..." I approached the next door with the number 276 on it. I slowly opened it and looked around. First, whoever this Marth and Ike were, they got here fast due to the fact the room already had stuff everywhere. Secondly, next to one of the beds were a lot of regal looking capes and other dress, I saw a sword laying on the ground next to it. Thirdly, the other had barely nothing except about three different old looking capes.

After my brief observation, I saw a man sitting in this office chair or something with this really heavy looking sword. He then lifts it up with one hand, I gasp afraid that it might fall out of his hand and stab him, but he manages to keep it in one hand until he notices me.

"Hey you must be Meta Knight" he says putting his sword back down.

"Yes" I say as I throw my bag onto the empty bed.

"Ok well I am Ike" the blue haired swordsman said matter-o-factly "You must be a man of few words, am I right"

I simply turn and say " my actions speak for me" and use dimensional cape to appear outside the cafeteria.

I walk in and first thing I see is Kirby sitting with DDD with a huge tray of food.

_Figures _I say in my head.

I go up to the food counter and notice it has my favorite food. Chinese. I grab a bowl of rice and noodles and sit down at the only empty table.

I eat a little than notice another blue haired man with a fancy looking cape is coming this way.

"Hello there" the person says as he sits down.

"Hello" I say continuing to eat.

After about a 3 minutes of silence he says " you must like Chinese" motioning to my bowl.

Confused I look down at it and notice I had guzzled it all down.

"wow.." I say softly obviously to soft for him to hear. I nod to his question. Then a elf with blonde hair dressed in a green tunic, with the kind of cap Kirby has when he is sword Kirby, walks up to the guy sitting across from me.

"Hey Marth they got the Brawl list for tomorrow out by the door want me to get one." the green clad elf says.

_So that's Marth _I mentally say.

"Sure Link and get..." Marth says turning to me as he pauses.

"Hey what's your name I don't think I got it" he says.

"Meta Knight" I say to him

"Yeah Link get me and Meta Knight here one" he says talking to the person I suppose is Link.

"Ok" Link says. After about a minute he comes back and hands me and Marth the paper. I get up and put my bowl into the dish window. I walk towards the exit when Marth walks up to me.

"Hey who you brawling tomorrow" he says

I look at the paper and say "Samus on Norfair"

"Hmm... well I got Fox on some stage called the Halberd"

I look at him and say "that's the stage Master Hand got when I came, It's my ship"

"That's cool well then I guess I'll see you later" he says.

I nod and use dimensional cape back to our room and star unpacking.

_Maybe I will like this place _I think as finish packing.

**Well that's it so far leave reviews please just click that button down there and type!**


	2. Third Times a Charm

**This chapter is about Fox's first and second day. By second day I mean his brawl with Marth day. This chapter only has his point of view. All the next chapters will be both.**

**Also my knowledge on star fox stuff is highly scarce. Due to the fact I have Never played a star fox game in my entire life (my birthday soon I getting them then I hope). So if I put something wrong please let me know. Also I will seprate time or days or hours or scenes or whatever with this SSSSSSSSSBBBBBBBBBB okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Nintendo does**

**Okay on to the story**

**R&R**

Chapter 2: Third Times a Charm

I headed to the place were Master Hand said the pamphlets were. Today was the day before the brawls of the new Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament started.

_Well third times a charm _I say mentally. For this was my third time here. I was excited but nervous Because a lot of the newcomers looked pretty huge and or fast. Two of them weren't even from Nintendo. But to top it off Wolf, my rival in my own universe was one of those newcomers. So he could rip my head off and no one could care less really, due to the fact that was what you basically were supposed to do.

I shake away my thoughts and grabbed a pamphlet and started walking down the hall. The pamphlet said what are rooms were so I look for my name.

Room 275

Pikachu

Fox Mcloud

Jigglypuff

_Great in a room with two Pokémon _I think.

I looked at the rooms next to mine .

Room 276

Meta Knight

Marth

Ike

_Wow poor Marth stuck in a room with two newcomers _I think but the thought was interrupted when I looked at the other room.

Room 274

Wolf O'Donnell

Ganondorf

Bowser

_AHH - _insert colorful word here- _This sucks! _I yell in my mind as I snarled at the paper.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to my room.

_276... Ahh here it is _I state in my thoughts.

I peered into Marth's room were I saw another blue haired swordsman that wasn't Marth and a really short thing that looked like a blue Kirby but with a mask.

_Weird... _I ponder

I open the door to see a pink ball bouncing around and Pikachu trying to calm it down.

"For the love of Arceus calm down Jigglypuff!" He yelled at the hyper puffball

"NO!" she yelled back while cackling evilly.

"Uh.. Pikachu what's going on with her" I say with a frightened tone.

"Ugh Kirby gave her a Pixi Stick. You know one of those huge ones.. Yeah so..." he said.

Then there was a crash "AHH MAN THAT WAS MY LAVALAMP!" Pikachu screamed.

"WELL IT KNOW SLEEPS WITH THE FISHYS" Jigglypuff screamed while cackling like a maniac.

_This is going to be a long tournament_ I think with a sigh.

Me and Pikachu eventually had to call Master Hand to subdue the hyper puffball.

When I woke up I thought I was back at Corneria but realized not when I saw yellow rat sleeping in the same room on a little tiny bed. Then I realized the first brawls were today.

"Hey Pikachu we should probably go get breakfast don't we both have early matches" I say to the sleeping Pokémon.

"... Huh What.. uh sure lets go..." the still half asleep electric type said.

I get some cereal and grab some Poke food for Pikachu.

"Thanks" The know awake Pikachu says.

"don't mention it" I say. Pikachu looked kind of shook up so I say " there something wrong"

He must have been thinking because it took a few seconds for him to realize what I asked. " yeah I'm worried about the brawl today I going against a third party and I don't want to let all you guys down by losing to him" he says, voice shaking a little.

"ah you'll probably win you know more than them. Heck you've been here all the way through" I say trying to cheer up the electric rat.

"well I still don't know" he says

"okay then... oh look some actually awake people" I say pointing to the tired looking smashers sauntering in.

"Good Morning Smashers!" Master Hand said "The first match starts soon against Fox and Marth on the halberd in about five minutes" He boomed again.

That was exactly four minutes and fifty seconds ago.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._I mentally count. Know it was five minutes.

Marth and I walked into the stadium. Soon it turned into this big hanger. We couldn't see well but were directed to stand in some specific area.

"3...2...1...GO!" Master Hand boomed as we started. But before we did anything the lights came on and we see this big mask on the front of this huge ship.

"what the heck..." I say but then decide to fight anyways I charge towards Marth and I throw a few kicks at him but he slash me back. Then I noticed the stage we were on was flying around this big ship.

"weird times two.." I say but Marth charged at me while I was distracted and hit me with a forward smash. It sent me back a ways but I come at him charging. I forward smashed a kick onto him sending him back. After that I unload my blaster on him to rack up damage.

The brawl seemed forever we exchanged slashes and kicks and punches and blocks for what seemed like ten minutes. Finally he tried using shield breaker on me but i rolled back just in time. Then I used my forward smash to knock him off the stage.. not far but good enough. I charge my forward smash to use it when he climbs back up to finish him. When he gets back up I attack full charge. What I wasn't expecting was his counter. He makes contact and sends me flying right to the end. Being a one stock brawl. It was over...

"The winner is MARTH!" Master Hand said.

"well duh" I muttered

"who said that" the large hand spoke. Realizing he heard me I pointed at Olimar who was precariously standing right there.

"Olimar no food for you tonight you know i have to announce everything"Master Hand spoke.

After he left Olimar said "I'll get you Fox" Olimar said and stormed off.

After that I head up to the stands having nothing better to do I decided to watch the next brawl.

The board said

**META KNIGHT Vs. SAMUS**

**On**

**Norfair**

**1 stock Items**

A newcomer fighting Samus. I'd like to see that. So I sit down and watch.

"3...2...1...GO!" Master Hand booms over the loud speaker.

Meta Knight I presumed started off flying around away from Samus. She let loose a few missiles and bombs but were all avoided. He then came in and started slashing his sword around so fast I couldn't see it only the slashes. He then span around in a mini tornado and sucked Samus in causing lots of damage.

When he stopped he charged forward at Samus in a drill. Samus then whacked him with a forward smash and he flew back he flapped a ways back but wings gave up. When I thought it was over he flew up real fast in a loop and grabbed the ledge. Then a Smash Ball appeared.

He flew towards it but Samus was closer. He picked up a bob-bomb and threw it at her. It exploded knocking her back. He then flew up and broke the smash ball. I guess Samus was trying to knock it out of him but when she got close he threw his cape around her.

"Behold!" He said in a deep voice. Then the place when dark. Then there was a big slash and Samus being blasted off in a PING.

"The winner is META KNIGHT" Master Hand boomed.

All of the veterans sat there mouths wide open. But the Kirby starts cheering.

"YEAH YOU GO META KNIGHT WOOHOO!" Kirby yells. Meta Knight sort of glares at him and walks off.

_Holy Cow a newcomer just owned a perfect attendance smasher. This won't end well._

**Oh my Fox has a should be reject as an enemy. Meta Knight owns Samus. Jigglypuff is a crazy demonic balloon Pokémon. What else will be unfolded! :O**

**Oh well so yeah anyone like and also see that button down there it has a bad itch it cant reach so click on him and leave a review while your at it :D **


	3. Holy Marx

**WOOT! everyone I can update early!**

**I had a social studies project but finished it fast and it got real mucky outside so I was stuck inside. So I got half done with this chapter and finished today.**

**Oh well here it is and yes I working on tenses Foxpilot and thanks for the wiki notice. I got on yesterday before you review on that to see if wolf name has two or one L XD. On a latter note my mom wrapped my B-day presents today and when I shook a box it sounded like not one but two game cases or something sliding around :O**

**Warning: this chapter includes randomness, hilarity, light automatic weapons, bazookas, tridents, deranged double espresso and pixie stix high puffball, a spy with a blood lust to kill, and a deranged captain who wields pikmin. Also its probably with all of that the most T chapter I have written so far O_O.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo characters, Double espresso, Pixie stix, bazookas, tridents, light automatic weapons, or the letter T :P**

**R&R and ****('.') ****Look me make a Kirby :D**

**Chapter 3: Holy Marx**

**Meta Knight POV**

It's been three days since the first brawls.

And to put in newer terms, I owned them all, I haven't lost yet.

I have been here 4 days and I still don't know everybody here.

Point in Fact, some fox-humanoid cross thing was know walking up to me and I had no clue who he was.

"Hey aren't you Meta Knight, the guy that hasn't lost yet." the fox said.

"yes I am" I say with pride in my voice.

"well how exactly are you winning all of your brawls, and also I'm Fox Mcloud" Fox Mcloud said matter-o-factly.

I groan and say "figures"

"Huh? what's wrong" Fox said.

"well I brawled Wolf recently and I found it strange that his name was so unoriginal" I began "so I went to the trophy place and looked in the star fox section. First off Slippy and Peppy's last names are there species. A hare is a rabbit like peppy and Sippy's a toad." Fox seemed surprised of me naming his teammates off and having an explanation for each. I continued "Falco is sort of a exception except I believe he is a falcon... and his name is one letter from spelling falcon so yeah" I stopped for a moment for him to think about what I said and continued on "Panther from star wolf is a panther and his name is Panther. You are a fox and your name is Fox. Wolf is a wolf and his name is Wolf. The only exceptions that are trophies I saw were that Leon guy and the other fox named Krystal."

Fox's face sort of turned red as he knew what the trophy said and so did I.

I chuckle softly and say " I won't speak of it as long as I get to play you in chess"

"Chess?" he said

"Yeah, I brought a chess set and I have been asking. But the girls are creeped out by me, the Pokémon say they don't know how, The villains say they would rather save a kitten, Crazy Hand just tried murdering me, Marth and Ike hated chess and preferred the Chinese tactical game type of chess, Toony and Link were going to go find new strings for there bows, Master Hand said no time, Mario and Luigi didn't even know what chess was, I couldn't understand game and watch, ROB said it was Impossible for him with out killing something, he said he tired once and it turned out bad, Sonic said that the game was too slow, Jigglypuff tried eating me, Snake tried breaking my neck, luckily I have none, Falco said.."

"I GET IT!" he yelled

"ok so will ya play?" I say holding up the chess board, Which I pulled out of nowhere.

"sure I guess" he said scratching his head

"Great" I say. We head over to a table and set up the game.

We played for about five minutes till Fox said "check"

I move my king to the side. I move my pawn towards his king who moved into my bishops path and say "Checkmate"

"dang" he says

"well you win some you lose some" I say

"I'm going to go have some PukPuk eggs" he said as he walked away.

"Wait! I wouldn't do that" I say

"Why not?" He says

"I saw Olimar inject hot sauce into them" I said

"Ah man I was wanting those eggs. When did you see him do it" He says fuming a little

"While he was sprinkling knockout powder into the candy in my candy jar for owning him" I say holding up my candy jar I pull out of nowhere.

"ah I wonder how we could get him back" Fox says

Just then Marth and Ike are coming down the hall.

"Meta Knight A whole bunch of pikmin are tearing up our room." Ike says

"figures, Oh Link good your here" I say as Link walks up.

"uh yeah what is it." Link said confused.

I take some candy out of my jar and hand it to him.

"Give it to Olimar don't let anyone else eat it" I say

"Ok" Link said walking towards Olimar. But as he was doing that Pikmin jump on link and eat the candy. Getting Ko'd.

"You tried feeding me my own rigged candy... PIKMIN DESTROY HIM!" Olimar screams. Out of nowhere a giant wave of pikmin come and smash into Link. Sending him flying back.

"Ow" Link said.

"HA HA HA! KNOW JIGGLY DESTROY THEM" Olimar screams again.

Jigglypuff suddenly pops out from behind a wall with a face that says "I JUST DRANK TWO DOUBLE ESPRESSO'S AND A BUNCH OF PIXIE STIX!"

she pulls out a trident and screams "DIE STUPID MARTIAN MUFFINS" she yells proceeding to attack us.

Me, Marth, Ike, and Fox jump out to ambush her. But then she pulls out a light machine gun.

"HOLY MARX" I scream and make a run for cover as the crazy puffball proceeds to shoot anything that moves.

I run up to her and slash up her trident. But she then grabs Galaxia from me and prepares to cut my face off. I jump back in time.

But then Olimar speaks "I GOT ANOTHER FRIEND, KNOW SNAKE!" Out of nowhere Snake jumps out with TWO rapid fire bazookas.

"Ah nuts" Ike says

"I'll take him" Toony says jumping from his hiding spot to attack Snake. Snake then shoots him into a wall... knocking the wall down as well...

I heard the crash and yelled "HOLY MARX WHAT IN NIGHTMARE JUST HAPPENED!"

Everyone but DDD and Kirby looked at me confused.

"don't ask" I say

Wolf then runs up to claw Olimar's face off. But a giant pikmin walks up and smokes him in the face. He falls with a thud.

"that looked painful, but funny" I say calmly.

"what do we do know" Fox said

"watch" I say as I jump out from behind my cover I run up to Jiggly and take my sword then run up to a air vent and yell down it " Oh Master Hand Jiggly gone crazy... Again" I then sprint over to Olimar and slash his antenna on his helmet off. All of the sudden the pikmin run outside and dig underground. Kirby runs up ad eats Snake and his bazookas, spits Snake out into a vat of gravy and throw the bazookas in the trash. Ike grabs Jigglypuff and locks her in the freezer.

"... well... that was crazy... really crazy" Marth says looking around seeing Toony Ko'd, Mario and Luigi in a corner rocking back and forth sucking there thumbs, Kirby trying to eat Olimar, DDD trying to look awesome, everyone else sort of just sitting there.

_wow some captain _I think and run off to help Zelda wake up Wolf.

**Fox's POV**

Today was crazy... really crazy... bazookas, tridents, pikmin all that... crazy

Tonight Master Hand had some announcement.

After he took all of Snakes explosives and calmed down Jigglypuff. We all sat in the auditorium. Waiting for whatever announcement. The giant hand then floated in.

"Hello all smashers" the mentioned hand said. I wonder how sometimes.

"after seeing how crazy things have gotten." he says looking over at the trio that hospitalized Wolf and Toony.

"me and crazy hand had and idea to do something." he says "I suggested the beach" A few people started doing happy dances when Crazy flies in.

"BUT I SAY IT WAS LAMES SO WE NOTS GO TO WATER DESERT NOW TELL THEM WHAT ARE WEZ DOS INS" Crazy hand screamed like a maniac. Happy dances ended there.

"OK ok... well it started when I got this letter from a hedgehog I didn't let in brawl" he says looking at Sonic "It says quote " I am appaled that you let the inferior weaker me into your tourney I here by shone you and next time, I will burn the invite" unquote so I decided..." Everyone leaned forward. "That... I will hold a meeting were the perfect attendees will vote on what to do the options are..." Everyone leaned forward again. "going to be announced to the perfect attendees at the meeting" All the non perfect attendees groaned and started filing out of the room.

_What is that guy planning... _I think as I head up to him so we can leave to the meeting.

**Master Hand has a secret :O I wonder what guess by scratching that little guys back and leaving a review why your at it in a guess.** **Remember leave reviews and guess to good day and click that button away! XD**


	4. Mother Nature Knight and the Decision

**This chapter is dedicated to vent my anger about tornados and mother nature. I almost got hit by one and same with my granny and friends. So this chapter is about terror with a tornado and the decision about the party**

**R&R**

**Chapter 4: Mother Nature Knight and the Decision**

**Meta Knight POV**

A little after the announcement. I decided to take a walk. I had gotten pretty far off when I heard something.

I unsheathed Galaxia and said "Who goes there!"

Then, to my utter displeasure, Kirby popped out from behind the bush holding some candy.

"Ugh.. What it is Kirby and aren't you supposed to be at that meeting" I say

"I mentioned the time of the gravy incident and they booted me out. But look at this cool super candy DDD gave me" he said.

"Oh yeah the gravy, the explosion, pork rinds gorging out eye balls I get it and Uh cool candy" I say dripping with sarcasm. Well the candy part. Not-kidding about the pork rinds.

"I dare you to eat it" he said, holding it to my face, or body... or whatever my face/body is.

"Uh.. why would I" I say as I start getting the feeling that he might be trying to get me back for when I loosened the capon the salt shaker. All that salt all over his food He.. He...

"Just do it you big baby it's not like you'll use mach tornado and start a real tornado." He said tauntingly.

"...Fine." I finally say.

**Fox POV**

**Five Minutes Later...**

"ok everyone settle down" Master Hand said to the large group of smashers waiting by the front door.

"Are decision is..." Master Hand said. But as he dramatically paused. Kirby busted down the front door.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE! META KNIGHT ATE SUPER CANDY AND STARTED A TORNADO HE'S TOTAL MOTHER NATURE KNIGHT NOW!" He basically screamed.

"WHAT" everyone cried in unison. Me and Falco looked out the hole in the wall that was the door and saw a big gray tornado heading right towards us.

All the children except Ness because he thinks he's to manly and Toon Link for the matter of his next words.

"I'll stop the tornado with my super awesome taunt that's more than a taunt!" he said triumphantly. He ran out side and tried using his Wind Waker to calm... well the winds.

But as he was doing this his hat got sucked up.

"MY HAT" he screamed and grabbed but being pulled into the tornado with the hat.

"Aw crap, this won't end well." Wolf said.

All of the sudden Meta Knights mask flies out of the tornado with an arrow through the visor.

All of the sudden the tornado stops.

"MY MASK" We all heard Meta Knight yell then saw him flying up, cape not revealing his face. He grabbed the mask and put it on.

Then we all saw Toon Link run up.

"YES.. I did hit the mask, that was awesome!" Toon Link yelled in triumph.

"OK... Now the announcement we decided to draw from a hat a universe of a character to go to..." Master Hand said but was interrupted by Crazy Hand.

"TO PARTY LIKE WILD SPIDERS ON A SLICE OF BALOGNEA!" He screamed.

"yeah.. do that... and we drew and it ended up being the Star Fox universe." Master Hand said. I didn't really liked the idea.. Lylat was crawling with dangers.

"It was going to be Dreamland but Kirby mentioned the gravy incident and..." Master Hand said trailing off.

"Well you know the drill get packing!" Master Hand said as everyone immediatly ran to there rooms to get a good start on packing so they could get a front seat on the.. whatever we were taking...

**Not bad for a chapter to vent my anger. Like my decision. I was going to have people come there but it was to unoriginal for my style. Give that button a good back scratch and review. **


	5. Trip of Gravy and Pork Rinds

**Well next chappie. I made a ToD and stuff but well here it is**

**Diclaimer: I own no one in this story. Just the plot**

**Chapter 5: Trip of Gravy and Pork Rinds**

**Meta Knight POV**

"Hey Meta Knight" Marth called after me as I walked down the hall.

"Did ya here were taking the Halberd" He said out of breath.

"What I never said we could." I muttered.

"It's the only thing big enough" He said trying to reason. "Where leaving in an hour"

"Fine I'll go prep my ship" I say coldly

"Uh.. Meta Knight" DDD said walking onto the bridge.

"Yes DDD" I said annoyed.

"We have a problem, were having meatloaf tonight." he said voice shaking " with mashed potatoes...and GRAVY" his voice choked on the last words remembering the last time Kirby came into contact with gravy but that was when he was pork rind hungry.

"It's ok there are no pork rinds on this ship." I said.

"Actually... Yoshi sneaked his stash of pork rinds on to the ship... in the kichen." He said shaking on every word.

You know what that means DDD... it means were screwed... big time." I say "get a inflatable life boat we'll use it to float on the gravy. This time I am not going to the hospital for pork rinds being in my eyes.

Link stood next to the giant pot. Olimar to Toony had dropped his shield and went into the air vents for some reason.

Then Kirby ran up to eat the gravy.

"No Kirby." Olimar said making a line of pikmin shoot out and stop him. But it also caused a smart bomb to fly out of his gut.

"NOW DDD" I yell, he threw down the yellow capsule and a raft sprung up and we got in.

"WAIT DON'T YOU KEEP THE BOMBS IN THAT ROOM" he said gesturing to a door. "WON'T THE HOTTNESS OF THE GRAVY TRIGGER THE BOMBS"

"Oh -BOOM- it" he said as the pot exploded from the bomb and sent a wave of gravy towards them. A piece of the pot made all the pork rinds blow out of there bags sharpened somehow. DDD grabbed Link's shield that was blasted out of his hand. I grabbed Toony's and we sat there shields raised as pork rinds sharp as needles batter the shields.

Soon the gravy leaked into the bomb room.

EZPLOSION! (authors note: I know I spell it wrong its for effect)

**Fox's POV**

When I saw the gravy wave coming I saw Link's clawshot that must have been knocked off him when he got hit. I grabbed it and used it to hang from the ceiling.

The EZPLOSION! rocked the ship really hard. Soon there were more explosions.. or EZPLOSIONS!

Then Master Hand and Crazy floated up to me.

"Wow, this was the reason we didn't go to Dreamland." Master Hand said. Observing all the smashers be burned by the scalding hot gravy or being stabbed by pork rinds. Just then Toony popped out of the air vent next to us.

"Hey the engines are out I checked." he said "But there is good news, were right over Corneria. So close that we should crash land right about... now."

EZPLOSION! BOOM BAM BANG MORE EZPLOSIONS!

"well what a conveniently placed planet." Master Hand said.

"also I set the entrance to the ship to open and let the gravy flow off along with the smashers right... now" Toony said and at that moment the gravy started draining down the halls.

Master Hand teleported me and himself outside. He then floated up to Meta knight that was standing at the edge of were the gravy spilled looking at... Corneria City!

_Geez can this get anymore convenient _I thought.

I get into earshot of them both.

"I think were in the city limits cause here comes the cops" Meta Knight said. I walk up to see who the cops were.

"um.. who exactly are you" said a beagle.

"I am Master Hand and these are my smashers we came here for vacation but the ship exploded. You might know this smasher" he said gesturing towards me.

"Oh yeah I know him, here follow us"

**Meta Knight POV**

We walked threw the city. Most people were staring at me and Kirby, the human smashers, and the hands. Being they never have seen us before ever.

We approached an air base with some ship thing on the tarmac. I heard Fox gasp.

"Hey, fox why the gasping" I say in a whisper.

"That the Great Fox... 2. Emphasize on 2." He said

"what happened to the Great Fox the stage." I say but he wasn't paying attention.

We stopped as the cops walked away with out a word. At that Fox, Falco, and Wolf start running towards the ship.

I turn to Master Hand and he nods.. or shakes.. or whatever.

I turn to Link, Marth, and Ike and we run after them.

As we approach it the door thing opens.

"Fox?" a voice says and a blue fox steps onto the door thing. She looked young but aside from that if you listened close enough. 25 mouths dropped and 3 girls started glaring.

I looked over at my comrades who had there mouths hanging wide open. Even Marth looked stunned. I had to say she did look rather nice but I could care less.

"uh.. Fox what's with the other people." she said gesturing towards all the other smashers.

Marth speaks first "I am Marth the prince of (authors note: correct me if I'm wrong) Altea" (is that how you spell it... Right...)

Then Link says " I am known as Link the hero of time" you see a pattern here don't ya.

Ike who then tried to be the most impressive said "I am Ike of the Greil Mercenaries."

_Epic Fail..._I think. _Oh well as long as there introducing._

"I am Meta knight and I do apologize for my comrades and there stupidity." I say. Getting a few glares from them.

I turn around an look at the rest they stood there a little stunned for a second but then all gaped there mouths again. I confused turn around to see why.

Fox and the blue fox were standing there hugging...

_Oi... this will not end well on his part or mine to be exact..._

**Finally I was able to squeeze fluff in there. Sorry about the introducing of Ike and the others being messy. Also 25 and 3 girls glaring is not a random number. 28 of the thirty three smashers would gape there mouths and the 3 girls, Samsu, Zelda, And Peach would glare. But three of the smahers that would do that already met her as in Falco, Wolf, and Fox. -Gasp Pant- Ok well that's all I have to type. Not joking I would have gone longer but I hit writers block.**

**-writers block pops out with a bazooka-**

**DANG IT! well you know review good bye all**


	6. Painful Shields of Interrogation

**Finally this is back. Writer's block is almost out. But it's still there so this might bew shorter than usual.**

**R&R**

**Fox POV**

The last thing I remember was walking away from a Corneria restaurant. I was there with Krystal. Then BANG. It went black. Before I passed out I saw the triforce symbol.

I woke up in a dark room my legs were tied to the ground. I rubbed my head, oddly there was a triforce symbol printed on my forehead.

"Ow.." I said.

Then the lights came on. It was a black room and a table was across from me. Then out of the shadows. Ike, Marth, Link, Sonic, Lucario, Kirby, DDD, Snake, and Meta Knight came out of the shadows.

"What the heck.. guys why am I tied up." I say

"We want answers." Ike said

"Well mainly them, me and Lucario were dragged here. They think I can get the answers out of ya and Lucario's there lie detector." Meta Knight said.

"Meta I gave you a list of questions, remember." Link said.

"Oh yeah, To start things off what happened to the Great Fox? This one here looks nothing like it." Meta Knight asked. Then he got a lamp and turn the light towards me. "TALK!"

"It got destroyed while we were fighting some aliens." I say shielding my eyes from the brightness.

"How did it get destroyed?" Snake questioned.

"We had to use it as a battering ram to get into the planet." I say.

"Ok, next question... Who is that girl we saw at this Great Fox 2" Meta said. You could tell he already knew and didn't want to ask. Although if he refused it might end badly.

"Her name is Krystal and I found her on a planet known as Sauria." I said

"Ok well looks like were done here come on guys." Meta Knight says but Sonic runs over and grabs him.

"Were not done yet, pal." Sonic said.

"Explain Mr. Mcloud" Marth said.

"Were not the CIA or FBI were just ask questions you know his name just say it" Lucario says with annoyance.

"Uh.. I am just going to go, I don't really like explaining this." I say while getting up. But before I could untie my self Link's shield shows up in my face.

"Do you want a visit from Mr. Shield again Fox" Link says. Somewhere on Earth Mr. Shields was talking to Ironman.

"I have a feeling an elf just said my name..." he says randomly.

Back on Corneria..

"So that's what hit me. Not nice dude that really hurt." I say rubbing the spot were the triforce symbol must have got me.

"Get on with it!" DDD yells.

"Ok, well I rescued her from the planet. Saved said planet. She then joined the Star Fox team. After a while some weird creatures attacked. We brought them down but lost the Great Fox you guys know. After that things sort of went.. downhill..." I say with a good hint of sorrow.

Meta Knight eyes grow bigger than usual. "Guys, I don't think we should pry any farther. This might be some painful stuff." He said actually losing his steady tone and accent he usually uses.

"Nah, this is getting good keep talking" Snake said obviously to watch the fox suffer because well.. it's Snake people he likes that stuff.

"Maybe It is a bad idea" Marth said.

"Yeah.." Kirby and DDD say in unison.

"You guys are a bunch of sapsuckers" Ike said. "please continue."

" Yeah or you'll meet Mr. Shield again." Link said.

Back on Earth Mr. Shields goes into a coughing fit.

Back on Corneria..

"Ok.. well I got scared that she might get hurt if she stayed on the team so I forced her off..." I said with heavy sadness in my voice.

"Wow, Bad idea dude" Sonic said.

"Definitely, if I did that to Zelda, I would be burnt to a crisp in an instant." Link said.

"Wow I have never had feeling for a girl in my entire existence and I know that's wrong" Kirby said.

"Well that could ruin a mood at any party or gathering, yeesh." Meta Knight said.

Snake sat there with a big grin on his face. Two seconds later he bust out laughing.

I looked down but out of the corner of my eye Meta Knight was glaring with blood red eyes.

Everyone except DDD and Kirby stepped back. DD stepped forward because he hated Snake almost as much as Sonic and was getting annoyed. Kirby because he doesn't find it funny. Meta probably because on the list of "I hate Snake" he's number 3.

First, Meta grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Kirby stamped on his back. Meta then lifted him up.

"AH! What's the big idea" Snake said. "You could have broke my ba- -BAM-" He said while getting hit by a fully charged jet hammer.

Then DDD's phone rang.

"Hello, DDD speaking. Oh hey King Sun DeDeDo. Oh your here, Ok come in." He said hanging up the phone.

At that, a penguin who looked exactly like DDD walked in except he had a mustache, he was in a trench coat, and had a press hat.

"Hello I am King... Sun... DeDe... Do..." He said then paused. "And I'm here to clean your clock."

All of us except the Dreamlanders went wide eyed. King Sun DeDeDo walked in took out a cleaning solution and towel. Sprayed some on the clock, shined it, then walked out with a tip of his hat.

"What.. The... Heck..." Sonic said slowly which is surprising.

"He's a friend from Dreamland. He's a traveling clock cleaner." DDD said.

" And he also fix's your teeth!" Kirby said excited.

"Ok..." Ike said.

"Ok... Well why don't we let him go" Meta said "He's no iron man of willpower, guys"

On Earth Ironman goes into a coughing fit.

On Corneria..

"No, please continue Fox" Link said. Obviously to freaked out by DeDeDo to have any sane clue what was going on.

"OK.. well I found her shortly after. She still hated me and stuff but we stopped another alien attack." I said continuing the story.

"Geez you make this place sound like a prime target for taking over the universe or something." DDD said.

"Well, this system's just unlucky." I say. " Then after we blew them all up. We got back together. Then two years later I get invited here, do you get the picture know."

"Maybe... Or Maybe Not" Ike said staring right at me.

"For the Love of Galaxia!" Meta Knight said then slashed me free. " I think he can go know. We are leaving in a few minutes."

"A few minutes! I need to go tell Krystal bye." I say noticing what he says is right. The alloys finished rebuilding the Halberd.

"Hmmm... I'll go lead her back here you get packed." Meta knight said unfolding his wings. Before I could disapprove he took off.

**Meta Knight POV**

How hard could it be? Finding a blue fox in a city consisting of mainly dogs. Not hard right? Wrong.

I was flying up pretty high. But threw the crowds I could barely I.D. color. All the crowds looked like brown smudges on paintings. Really low sight. I went down lower to get a closer look.

I flew in a circle a few times, then I decided just to head back. But on my way back I saw her standing on a sidewalk about to cross a street.

_Ok easy parts done. But now the hard part: talking to her _I thought. It would be hard. Would an average person follow a short winged puffball with a sword back to a battleship. No, no they wouldn't.

I landed down by the crossing. She looked at me sideways then crossed the street. She probably forgot about my introduction a few days ago. My following instincts kicked in and I dimensional caped to the other side of the street and stopped her there.

"Is your name Krystal" I say, I am not good at talking to new people. Especially woman.

"Uh... yeah.." she says probably a little scared by the random puffball knight.

"I am a friend of Fox. Were leaving the planet soon and he wanted to say bye, but he had to go get packed so I volunteered to bring you there." I said with my low tone that is impossible to read.

"Ok sure., but why are you scared." She said looking confused.

"Scared me, impossible." I said while freaking out for her ability to read my disguising tone.

_That's the first time someone found me out. I'm going to have to practice with Kirby again if this keeps up. _I think.

"Yeah, you are, didn't Fox tell you I was a telepath." she said looking confused still.

"No.. he never said anything about that... Well I wasn't scared I was uh.. testing you for telepathness.. yeah..."

"..."

"um.. why don't we just go back before I get left behind." I say regaining my composure.

"good idea" she said " were is this battleship"

"Out in that field" I said

"Hm.. I don't think we could get there in time that's like 4 miles"

"Well then, kneel down." I say in a commanding tone.

"Why?" she says, obviously what ever her and Fox talked about last night it was about any of the brawlers.

"Do you want to get there or not?" I say in the same way.

"I guess.." she says then kneels down to my height. I then wrap my cape around us both and in a flash were outside the Halberd.

"What the.. How did we get here so fast." she said stupefied.

"Like this" I say then Dimensional cape myself to the door of the Halberd. "bye" I say then open the door and head up to the bridge.

**Unknown POV**

"All Smashers! Please report to the Halberd for head count." Meta Knights voice booms over the ships intercom. I head into the main room of the ship and sees Master Hand counting smashers.

"31.. were missing 2 smashers." Master Hand says but notices me. "Oh 32.. Ok where's the last one."

I take a look out the window. first thing I see is Fox giving a hug to that blue fox and walking towards the Halberd.

_Just think we were interrogating him for that person a few minutes ago. _I think.

Soon we would be back at the mansion and brawls would take place. I also knew for sure a good amount of antics as well. I look over to the villains who all were chatting about something.

"If it isn't our little lie detector" Ike says while walking up to me. "Something wrong, you've been looking out that window for like 5 minutes straight."

"Just puzzling" I say

"Well don't puzzle to much we might need you for something" Ike said with a smirk. At that the engines blasted off and we were bound for the Smash universe, to Smash Planet, to Smashville, to Smash Mansion... Crap, now I have to puzzle why everything's called smash. Great...

**Well that didn't turn out how I thought. Writers block messed this up big time. I put in the little Marvel reference because I got Ultimate Alliance 2 for my birthday and I thought it would at a little zest to the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo Characters belong to Nintendo.**

**Mr. Shields and Ironman belong to Marvel**

**King Sun DeDeDo, the clock gag, and the teeth gag Belong to BrawlintheFamily webcomic.**

**Leave reviews HERE! ( ' . ') I made a Kirby!**


	7. Cafe's and Kidnapper's pt 1

**I'm sorry about this being so long but I finished my writers block. Also I got a new version of Word that's really good at finding mistakes. It can even tell when you mean You're when you put Your :P Also this chappie going to be a two parter**

**Onto the Story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my two characters in this chapter**

**Chapter 7: Cafe's and Kidnappers pt 1**

Meta Knight POV

I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk of Smashville. It was raining and the sky look depressed. Just like my mood I guess.

Flash Back: Earlier that day

I was relieved when the Halberd landed again with a thump.

Flying for hours always affected smashers. Kirby and Yoshi got in a fight about what food is best. DDD and Bowser tried killing each other over who was the best king. Fox and Wolf nearly strangled each other over a pie Peach cooked. Falco tortured Toony for eating his bread. You could hear Toon screaming "Kirby ate all the food in the fridge! I WAS STARVING!". Thus I having to take a stop to resupply the fridge. Then we got pulled over for dropping frozen pee over Venus. "stupid Greek god had me pay my entire life's savings" I complained to Fox and Lucario

We all unloaded are stuff I was the first inside because I kept my stuff on the bridge. Kirby and DDD came in next, obviously due to the fact DDD stored all his stuff in Kirby and Kirby didn't bring anything. After everyone inside there was a loud screech.

"HOLY CRAP! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! POYO POYO!" Kirby came in screaming carrying three letters. I took a letter then read it aloud.

"Dear, Sir Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Kirby. I am sorry to say but Dreamland has been occupied. Me and Blade were able to escape to the nearest Star Warrior Camp to send you this letter. The occupiers are weird black pelted animals they look like Wolfwrath but they are clothed, they breathe fire like Wolfwrath too but walk up straight. We don't know who or what they are, maybe you can find out before you guys come back. Sincerely, Sword Knight and Blade Knight "

End Flash Back

Master Hand had offered for us to go back but I refused. Mainly because if this is true we wouldn't be able to take them all on. I was depressed because my home was under attack. Also because it means my candy jars in danger.

I was at Smashville because I found a place that was a lot like a candy jar. Nice things inside and the food makes you feel better. It was a cafe that opened back at the beginning of the very first Smash Bros. It was called ML and Pack's (Yeah I'm making a appearance. So what!). ML was this short person, about as tall as a person from Animal crossing but more realalistic looking, that wore a white button up shirt so long you could only see the legs of his pants. His eyes were plain white and didn't have pupils. He had a little handlebar mustache and he wore a chef's hat as tall as himself. (Yeah me got new persona)

The weird thing is that his right hand has a story. He told me the one day during melee he was chopping bread for Falco. Falco was sitting with Mewtwo, Link, Mario, and Fox. He said that Fox started talking about a girl fox that he recently rescued and ML got distracted listening to the conversation and well... He chopped his right hand off. He then got this weird claw hand. I was creeped out the first time I came here back when I was depressed about having to take The Halberd for vacation. Packs, on the other Hand.. He He get it HAND, is a little robot that has a whole bunch of extendable arms that help ML in the Cafe.

I opened the door to the place and took a seat at the counter. I saw ML in the back window chopping a carrot. I saw a little note on the counter that said "Note to self make carrot pie for Fox so he can give it to Peppy for his birthday." ML being the only one that works here usually comes and takes my order but he seemed unfazed.

I was about to call for him when a young but tall looking female fox with long black hair wearing blue jeans and a sweater walked up with a little notepad.

"Hello may I take your order" she said in a light British accent.

"Hmm?" I said.. or grunted in response.

"Oh you must not know me yet, I'm Elizabeth and ML just hired me a few days ago. I sorta help him and Packs with stuff out here." she said "Are you a smasher cuz that wolf guy has been sitting there for five hours and whenever I look back at him he's watching me..." She pointed over to the corner were Wolf immediately looked down onto his empty plate.

"Yes, I am and don't worry Wolf won't do anything while I'm here I beat him in a brawl a few days ago then broke the high score in endless brawl." I said "Oh and I'll take some tea and a biscuit with honey please."

"OK" she says while writing it down. She then walked into the back room and I could hear her say "ML that masked guy is here."

"Really? Then help Packs make his order will ya?" ML said in a voice that was a cross between Toon Link and a Frenchman. He pulled up a chair behind the counter sat on it. "So how was the vacation MK?" He said.

"Not real well we had the gravy incident 2.0 except the gravy was hot this time." I said with annoyance as noticeable as Gannondorf saving a kitten from a fire.

"Really, harsh. I heard you went to Corneria, did you meet..." He said holding up his claw hand.

"Yes, but it ended with me saying. "I was testing your telepathness." I say with annoyance this time as noticeable as Bowser saving Peach from a fire. Then saving a box of kittens from it. "But the worst part is that Dreamland has been invaded."

"Wow I didn't expect anyone to want to invade such a lazy place." ML said his smile turning into a scowl.

At that Elizabeth came out of the back room and handed me a cup and a plate with a biscuit with honey on it.

"Hey Liz come and sit down for a change." ML said motioning to the chair next to me.

She did so then said "I heard you talking about vacations and onetime..." And a conversation unfolded.

Unknown POV

**I walked along he rainy sidewalk of Smashville, passing the residents. I had heard of a cafe that was supposed to be real good. **

**I approached the door and heard a soft British sounding voice say "Then she spilled the slushy all over the guy!" Then a French sounding voice said "That's hysterical!" I opened the door and saw A tall black haired she fox, a short man with pupiless eyes, and Meta Knight laughing their heads off. Meta Knight then turned to me and said "Hey Lucario what are you doing here."**

**"Just decided to find out what this place was. It seems nic... *CRASH*wait what was that?" I say. We all look over to a shattered window and see Wolf carrying a squirming burlap sack jump out of it.**

**"WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY EMPLOYEE!" ML screamed. We all ran outside. ML jumped onto a random motorcycle and replaced his chef hat with a biker helmet, Meta Knight unfolded his wings, and I readied extremespeed**

**"après lui! " ML screamed in French as Wolf hijacked Wario's bike and we all gave chase. **

Fox POV

**I sighed as I walked down the hall of the Smash Mansion. Everything seems bad today. Zelda, Peach, Nana, and even Samus are trying to get Kirby to stop crying. Marth, Link, Ike, Pikachu, and Mario are trying to push some hope into DDD. Everyone else doesn't really have a clue what to do.**

**I continue walking but Wolf bursts through the wall on the Wario bike carrying a burlap sack. Then a short angry looking man bursts through the new hole in the wall and chase's wolf then Lucario runs by using Extremespeed. Then Meta Knight flies in threw the hole and starts chasing Wolf.**

**"What did Wolf do this time" I say out loud, rolling my eyes then turning around to head after them.**

YAY. I finished. So yeah Wolf as kidnapped my worker. I scream in French. Fox is confused. The unknown POV is revealed. And Wario is now plotting to kill Wolf. WHAT COULD GO WRONG!

I got the idea of the my new persona while reading the comics and I saw the kid that didn't have pupils. Elizabeth I thought up while reading a sly cooper fanfic.


End file.
